The Scars Will Remain
by Yours Truly AF
Summary: The war is over, life continues on, but for Harry and Ginny, the world stops as they try to find each other and pick up where they left off.
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER IT'S ALL OVER**

_**Disclaimers Notice-**__ I do not own any characters or mentions of previous storylines from The Harry Potter Series. J.K. Rowling owns all of the afore mentioned. _

_**Author's Note-**__ Constructive criticism is welcome, this is my first fanfiction ever and magically, came to me in a bit of a dream/fantasy! Chapters vary in length but I hope you enjoy the plot line. I'm in this one for the long haul and hope to upload as many chapters as possible at a time._

_**Pairings- **__Harry/Ginny {There will be other pairings but the story is based around this pair}_

_**Warnings- **__Contains references, not all are even true, to The Harry Potter Series. __**Rated M~ **__some mature content especially further into the fiction but tastefully handled and non-explicit._

Ginny remembered every moment she ever spent with Harry, from the moment she saw him, lost and confused at King's Cross till the moment he gazed into her eyes sadly and said that they were over. After the battle, Ginny could finally have Harry, their eyes met across The Great Hall. Harry was clearing rubble from the entrance whilst Ginny had a cut, which stretched the length of her stomach, cleaned up. On the good side, the had been casualties, but none fatal, of course there had been many people wounded but out of the whole Weasley clan, Ginny was the only one with a physical wound! So there Ginny lay, surrounded by her family, as Professor McGonagall muttered incantations to try and close the gash. Harry gave a hint of a smile, the smile that was for only Ginny, the smile that assured her that everything was going to be okay. Ginny winced and worry flitted across Harry's face, she wished everyone would leave so Harry would come over and kiss her already! "Ms Weasley, if you don't relax, I'll leave you with your guts spilling onto your trousers!" Ginny tried to ease the tension in her body for fear of McGonagall's wrath, but she could only think of Harry. She knew Harry thought it was his fault that Hogwarts was in ruins and all of his friends were wounded but physically and mentally for life, but it wasn't. Ginny wanted to assure him of this but knew it was no use, so she laid back and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A week and a half later, Ginny lay in bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the wound to her stomach had proved rather harder to heal than first thought. She had been too weak to Floo or Apparate so had made the tedious journey back to London by train along with the remaining Hogwarts students, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Harry had offered his home for Ginny to recover before doing the last leg of her journey to the Burrow. After another few days, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley bade farewell to Hermione who was off in search of her obliviated parents. For Ginny, that meant a week on her own, being doted on by Mrs. Weasley, not that she didn't love her mum, she was just a bit much on her own, especially when Ginny was sick and needed caring for! The near future looked bleak until one day, a letter arrived from Bill, he and Fleur had "big news," {obviously she was pregnant} but Bill wanted to announce it at a formal celebration. Mrs. Weasley was beside herself, she wanted to go home and prepare but didn't want to leave Ginny. After much convincing, Ginny waved her mother off with the promise that she would follow in three days, for the party, when she was completely recovered. As soon as Mrs. Weasley left, Ginny became miserable once more. When the war ended, she thought she would see Harry all the time but besides a fleeting kiss on the cheek as she left Hogwarts, he hadn't been in any contact! Ginny went to her bed and tried to read but drifted off into a deep but fitful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night, her breath was quick and she had a searing pain in her stomach. It had been like this since the battle but her mum had always been there to stroke Ginny's hair, damp with sweat, and whisper reassurances in her ear until she went back to sleep. But tonight, Ginny was on her own, she began to regret not going back to the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley. Ginny got her wand and lit up the room, she could have sworn she heard a scuffle outside her door…but surely it was too late for Kreacher to be up… Ginny rolled out of bed, still clutching her sore stomach. She opened the door, her hand trembling but there was nothing. Wanting to investigate further, she continued on down the hall. She reached the stairs and began to descend but she heard a creak from behind her. She spun round, and pain shot through her. She lost her footing on the step and tumbled down the stairs. Ginny lay, fighting her consciousness, her vision was fading as a dark shadow fell across her face. Something or someone picked her up and then she was gone into a sweet oblivion.

The sun shone into Ginny's eyes which were cracked open. She reached round to get her wand only to be overcome with pain. Memory of her late night wandering began to filter into her throbbing brain. She had fallen down the stairs…but how was she back in bed? A soft groan from the far-side of the room interrupted her thoughts. Ginny lifted her head, ignoring the ache swelling in her muscles. "Harry," Ginny breathed in sharply saying his name. There sprawled on the armchair was Harry, his perfect form looked uncomfortably big in the little chair, he looked so peaceful though. Ginny rose carefully from her bed, glancing once more at Harry before making her way downstairs. So many questions ran through her head about the events of the night and why Harry was now asleep in her room. Ginny glanced in the kitchen mirror and gasped, a lump on her forehead was turning purple, and her cheek was similarly coloured. She lifted her top and looked at the scar, it was still an angry red, raised above her flat stomach. Her fingers traced across the scar and along the trail of bruises that were spattered across her stomach and ribs. She closed her eyes remembering the war. Fenrir Greyback had been feasting on one of his own, a Death Eater. Ginny couldn't help but wonder whether that Death Eater had a family, children, anger surged in her, what if that was her father and the sides were reversed. She lifted her wand and shot a stunning curse at Greyback but in her rage, she missed but succeeded in gaining his attention. He pulled out a wand out and shot a curse at her. Fred and George came along just in time and blasted Fenrir through the walls of the castle! Ginny blacked out from the loss of blood and next thing she knew she was surrounded by her family with pain shooting coursing through her body. Things hadn't gotten much better since then.

Harry stood in the kitchen doorway, Ginny was standing in front of the mirror, her hand stroking her belly, her eyes were closed but the smile began to fade from her face and was replaced by a pained expression. Harry couldn't help himself; he moved across the room in two long strides and enveloped Ginny in a hug. Ginny was pulled abruptly out of her memory by strong arms wrapping around her. It was Harry. Ginny felt his muscular chest press against her back. She let out a sigh and turned to meet his embrace. She took a deep breath in, smelling Harry, and to her shock, burst out crying! Harry froze, had he hurt her? "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" they both blurted out. Ginny pulled away from Harry, meeting his gaze which was moving slowly over her face. He stroked her bruises "I'm so sorry about last night, I should have just told you I was here, I shouldn't have gone creeping around the house at night!" Ginny burst out with a mixture of a sob and a laugh, "It's your house Harry! I just didn't expect to see you!" Ginny began crying again and went to sit at the table. Harry stood for a moment, bewildered, and then followed her. He felt guilty that he hadn't been to see her in the last few weeks, and now it looked like he had beaten her up! "I didn't think…You weren't supposed to…I thought you…" Ginny gave up trying to explain her hysterical outburst and let Harry take over. "I've spent every night here Gin, and every time I heard you shout out, I went to your room but your mum was always there and…well, yeah, last night I was about to go into your room but the lights went on and you went downstairs…or tried to. There's no quick way to say I've been following your every movement while you were asleep and not sound creepy!" "What did you do during the day, Harry?!" Harry looked down and shuffled uncomfortably "I helped out at Hogwarts for a while and then hung round at the Burrow during the day and came back here at night. When your mum came back, I seized the chance and apparated back here but you were already asleep. Ginny has calmed down and tried to get up to make tea. The pain! She kept on forgetting how tender her body was, she took a sharp breath in, leaning on the table and Harry was by her side in a second helping her back into her chair. His touch was so soft and gentle and Ginny couldn't help holding onto his hands, savouring the moment. It was interrupted by a loud pop from the hallway and Ron, Fred and George burst into the kitchen, "Harry?" all of the Weasley boys echoed. Ron's face hardened, "What are you doing?!" he asked, anger boiling in his voice. Ginny turned slowly and stood up with the help of Harry, facing her brothers head on. They gasped at the sight of her face and arms. "Ronald! You are ridiculous! Harry came to see was I okay, seeing I was on my own because not one of my brothers offered to stay with me! He arrived to find me in a heap on the floor because I had fallen down the stairs, he then helped me to the sitting room but seeing as I was hungry he brought me into the kitchen and was forcing me to sit down so he could make me breakfast!" Ginny let out a pained breath, my God she had her mother's anger! Her three brothers, who were all at least a foot and a half taller, stood before her rigid with fear! Ginny added quietly, "Don't always assume Harry's the bad guy wherever I'm involved." Her expression softened as Harry rubbed her back absent-mindedly up and down her back, soothing the ache in her spine. Fred managed to stutter out a sorry and lifted up a bag filled with food "Breakfast from mum," mumbled George. Harry had never seen all of the boys so quiet and embarrassed, especially the twins! Harry helped Ginny back into her chair and they started on breakfast. The air cleared a bit and the twins were soon back to their bouncy selves! Eventually they excused themselves saying "Business breaks for no wizard" in unison before disappearing with a loud pop. Ron became awkward again before deciding to leave. There was lots of shuffling and clearing of throats before Ron kissed Ginny on the head and stepped into the fire. Harry and Ginny were left sitting in silence staring were Ron had just been standing.


	4. Chapter 4

The day continued on it that fashion, Harry cleaned the house needlessly, pausing only to help Ginny from room to room. Her fall had set her back at least a week and as the hours passed. Her body grew more stiff. By lunch time, Ginny winced every time she reached for food. Eventually, Harry gently placed his hand on her arm "Go to bed Ginny," she sighed, too tired to argue, she went to stand up but Harry scooped her up before she could try. Ginny was asleep before Harry had reached the stairs. He placed her on the bed and lay down beside her, spooning her fragile body. After a while, he left and continued on with his activities.

Harry woke with a start, to the sound of running water. He moved 'The Daily Prophet' off of his chest. It was dark outside and the chimes of the clock indicated it was seven o' clock. Harry got up and started downstairs, passing Ginny's door. He was tempted to check on her but resisted, the continuing sound of water meant she was probably having a bath. Also two weeks with Mrs. Weasley? Ginny most likely needed some privacy. Harry, despite Kreacher's protestations, prepared his own dinner and padded into the front room. When Harry had first come here in 5th Year, the room seemed huge, now Harry had to bend his head to get in the door! When Sirius gave Harry the house, he wasn't really sure what to do with it. Sirius had basically said, I don't want it, too many bad memories, take it. It had come in handy last year but now Harry was at a loss what to do! Sirius had moved closer to Remus and Tonks in Godric's Hollow, and left nearly all of the furniture. For not the first time, Harry pondered whether to sell it or do it up, he began to imagine what it could look like…and who could live in it with him…Harry jumped to with a start, he had heard a loud thump from upstairs "Ginny?" Harry called, leaping to his feet and taking the stairs four at a time. He called again and heard a pained 'yep' from her bathroom. He entered to a rather amusing scene, Ginny being the first to admit! She was on her hands and knees in a pool of water, trying to remain modest with a small bath mat. She has failed spectacularly at a simple task-getting out of the bath! Harry tried not to smile, "Gin, what are you doing?" "Thanks Harry, I'm fine, don't get me a towel or help me up!" Ginny responded sarcastically. Harry's first instinct was to help Ginny up; he rushed forward, pulling her up gently off the floor. Ginny lost grip of the bath mat and stood facing Harry completely naked! He surveyed her body, shocked, bruises trailed across her chest, her legs, hips, stomach and breasts. Some of the bruises were old but most were from the night before. Ginny followed Harry's eyes, she realised she was nervous, not because she was naked but because she was nervous of what Harry thought of her. She had always been skinny and muscular but her stomach protruded now, swollen and sore. She felt frozen to the spot, if she tried to retrieve that bath mat, she wouldn't be able to get back up! She was now a bit cold and Harry seemed so entranced with her! Ginny gently moved him aside and went to retrieve her towel from the fire place. Harry swallowed loudly and snapped back to reality as Ginny left the bathroom. She held the door for him and closed it as Harry passed. She turned to meet him; his arms immediately snaked around her waist and pulled her close. Ginny rested her head on his chest, breathing in time with him. He pulled away and gazed at Ginny, "I'm so sorry Gin, you shouldn't have to deal with this" Ginny interrupted him "Harry, I slipped on the stairs, it's not your fault!" "No," Harry retorted, "everything, the bruises, the scar…God that scar…" Harry's voice trailed off. Ginny couldn't help feeling annoyed "Oh, I'm sorry, does this hideous scar affect you, if you take another fancy to me, will it affect you?!" Ginny shook Harry's arms away "Ginny, that's not what I meant…" Harry paused seeing Ginny begin to shake with anger "Harry, every time you looked at me today…I was sure I saw something in your eyes, I wasn't sure what it was, you've been so gentle and caring, I thought maybe you were being affectionate but now I realise! You pity me! You used to look at me and smile, I made you smile…I wanted to see you so badly because my whole family feel sorry for me, that's why none of my brothers have come to see me! They don't know how to treat me! I just wanted somebody to treat me as normally as possible!" Ginny's breath had become laboured and she felt light headed. She moved to the bed and let out a groan as she sat down, resenting her body. Harry tried to speak again but Ginny caught her breath and continued "I'm going to a Healer tomorrow, a proper one and get all of this sorted. Then I can leave you to brood in your guilt in peace!" Much to Ginny's annoyance, she started crying again. "Ginny" Harry moved to her side and pulled her into a hug "I can't help feeling sorry for you and feeling guilty, you know why…I never wanted anybody to get hurt, especially you. That scar will never go away" Harry pulled back his messy hair to reveal his lightning scar. Ginny knew that because the wound had been inflicted by a curse, that it was unlikely to fade, she just hadn't wanted to think about it. I'm still going to the Healers tomorrow; if mum sees me she'll have a fit!" Ginny conceded. "We'll make a day out of it, spend the day in London!" Harry smiled. They remained in an embrace at the edge of the bed. Ginny was slightly uncomfortable, she was still in her towel after all, and whilst hugging it had slipped down considerably! She tried to adjust it without Harry noticing, to preoccupied to realise Harry was doing the same with a little 'problem' of his own!


	5. Chapter 5

_I've read the reviews (thanks for taking the time to comment). To make the dialogue easier to read, I've put it in __**Bold**__; I can't make the layout much better. Please continue to read and enjoy ~Yours Truly AF_

As promised, Harry arose early to go with Ginny to the Healers. Ginny also woke early, but by the time she got dressed and made it downstairs, it was already 9:30!

** "Come on, lets go,"** urged Harry. Ginny wasn't sure that she could Apparate and at this rate, their day in London was going to be little more than an hour! **"Side-Along?" **requested Ginny, **"I don't think I can Apparate on my own yet."** Harry offered his arm to her and with a pop, they left Grimmauld Place.

Thanks to Harry's renewed status in wizarding society, Ginny's application was processed quickly and they were sent to a waiting room. Harry hadn't really been out since Voldemort's defeat two and a half weeks earlier. Ginny hadn't thought about that, and the whisperings only caught her attention when they had been sitting for a while. The head of a receptionist popped into thin air, **"Ginny Weasley, Room 12 please."** Harry began helping Ginny across the room {she could now hardly walk!}, when a man popped up from his chair.** "Mr. Potter,"** he shouted **"What's it like to be moving on so quickly from your defeat from You Know Who?!" **People began to crowd around the pair, shouting questions and demanding answers, Ginny felt over-whelmed and light headed, clutching onto Harry's arm for support. Were these people from 'The Daily Prophet'? Or were they just ordinary citizens looking for a part in Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and Defeated the Dark Lord. An authorative voice reached Ginny in between the chaos **"This is a hospital! And unless you are sick or with somebody of that state, I advise you to leave before security is alerted!"** Two Healers stepped forward and formed a barrier with their arms, providing a walkway for Harry and Ginny. They passed through glass doors and into a darker hallway, where an apologetic Healer soon guided them to the exam room. Ginny stepped in and the Healer began to survey the bruises on her face, Harry, however stood awkwardly on the threshold, unsure of what he should do now. **"…Harry, you can come in,"** giggled Ginny. Harry now felt more uncomfortable than before! **"Clothes off please" **declared the Healer as Harry turned to close the door after him. **"Wha…"** Harry's voice trailed off, realising she was talking to Ginny **"Oh, um, maybe I should go…" **Harry could feel his face burning as both women turned to look at him. The Healer reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley, **"Silly man, it's nothing you probably haven't seen before! Now clothes off so I can see the full extent of the damage." **Ginny grinned inwardly, remembering the night before, she was sure Harry had blanked the whole naked-bath fiasco out of sheer shock! Ginny winced in pain, trying to pull her cardigan off. She pulled out her wand, and with a flick, her clothes were off and followed neatly in a pile. Again, Ginny had the feeling of being completely comfortable with Harry seeing her naked, like it was a completely natural thing. Ginny glanced at Harry, who was seemingly enjoying a leaflet on the dangers of Dragon Pox! Turning back to the Healer, Ginny saw concern in her eyes, **"You silly girl,"** she scolded **"Why didn't you come sooner? No wonder you can hardly move."** She conjured a potion for Ginny and then began muttering spells under her breath. Harry stole a glance at Ginny, watching the bruises and welts that covered her body disappear. As predicted, the scar remained, although slightly less red and swollen, it was still prominent across her stomach. **"It's rare to see a scar like this, but I suppose after what you've been through... It occurs when a stolen wand lashes out at it's captor. Most likely an attempted curse along with a surge of power from the wand, and you get this." **The Healer explained all of this gently, along with the fact that it would fade a bit more but never fully disappear. Ginny looked disappointed but thanked the Healer who left her with sharp warnings about the fragility of her body! Ginny began to pull her trousers on, turning to face Harry who was smiling, **"What is it?"** Ginny enquired, smiling back at Harry **"Oh, nothing," **he replied nonchalantly, **"It's just that you aren't really sick anymore, so there's no reason for you to stay in London, I might as well pack you off to the Burrow right now!" **He laughed teasingly but was cut off mid-breath, Ginny leapt on Harry, and wrapping her legs around his waist, she kissed him full on the lips. **"Harry Potter, ever since you smiled at me across the Great Hall two weeks ago I have wanted to do that!"** Harry began to stutter a reply, but Ginny smothered him in another kiss. Harry's hands caressed Ginny's back under her top. She moaned softly, longing for more but instead Harry pulled away. **"We should go," **he whispered but added slyly **"We'll continue this later though." **Harry put his arm around her shoulders, both were glad that they could finally touch each other affectionately. Ginny slipped her arm around his waist.

They walked out of St. Mungo's quietly with minimal fuss. Ginny couldn't wipe the grin off of her face, she was so happy in this moment of time. Harry, however, glanced around nervously, suddenly becoming aware of the feeling that they were being watched.


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter contains __**M Rated **__content, enjoy__ ~Yours Truly AF_

"**Ginevra Weasley! I leave you for led than two days and you're out, gallivanting around Diagon Alley! I'm glad to see you went to St. Mungo's, Ron only thought it necessary to tell me about your fall now, but still you're well! I'm assuming the best and guessing what the papers are saying isn't true! Fleur is distraught, you've ruined her big announcement, I've spent days planning this party and years preparing for a moment such as this, and you've made Fleur want to call the whole thing off! We will talk more about this evening and prepare an apology for the whole family, your father was humiliated in work and Charlie nearly got his head blown off with shock! Love, Mum."** Ginny sat in bed, frozen to the spot. That was the first time she had ever got a howler and it was nasty, even if her mum had ended on a sweet tone. The worst thing was, she had no idea what her mother was talking about. As the shock wore off, Ginny became aware that Harry was no longer beside her. They had spent the whole day before in London and hadn't gotten home till eleven and even though nothing happened, it just felt right to in the same bed. Ginny couldn't stand to be without for a second, his ever-protecting, strong arms, his soft kisses, they had moved quickly but Ginny didn't mind. The sooner she could be with Harry for good the better!

Ginny got up and looked at herself in the mirror; she still looked skinny but happier than she had in the past year. Smiling, but still thinking about the howler, Ginny padded downstairs and into the kitchen. All thought of the howler, soon left her mind at the sight of Harry, but why did he look so worried? When Harry heard her, he lifted his head from his hands **"Gin, we shouldn't have gone out together, I shouldn't have gone to St. Mungo's with you," **Harry watched Ginny's smile vanish from her face only to be replaced by hurt and confusion. In answer to Ginny's unasked question, Harry pushed 'The Daily Prophet' towards her. Ginny picked it up, only to see her face staring out at her, this must have been why she got the howler. She read the headline _"Potter Baby; Imminent Arrival,'_ Ginny's voice faltered, glancing at Harry uncertainly. **"Just read the article,"** sighed Harry. Ginny sat down, slightly curious of what was in store for her.

"_Reporters hurried to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries yesterday, after patients reported the first sighting of Harry Potter since his defeat of You-Know-Who just weeks earlier. Further attention was drawn to Potter by his companion, long-rumoured girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley. Weasley was called forward and witnesses had a lot to say about the scene that followed. One patient stated his views "The woman was called forward and Potter immediately jumped to her aid. I wondered what was wrong, she had a few bruises on her face {which I attributed to 'The Battle' two weeks ago} but otherwise she seemed fine. As soon as she stood up though, I noticed a bulge from underneath her top!" Other witnesses say she moved slowly and with great difficulty. We don't want to be accused of hearsay but all the facts point to an imminent arrival in that of a baby! Photographs show Potter protectively trying to move Ms. Weasley out of harm's way as the crowd descended on the pair._

_ A photographer later caught Potter in an intimate embrace with Weasley {see phot, right}. I suppose we can assume both mother and child are well. Potter celebrated the news by treating himself and his partner to a day at Diagon Alley before returning home to continue celebrations._

_ Trusted sources from the ministry also told of the Weasley family's joy. Mr. Weasley is said to have told colleagues of his excitement about the new arrival, and that his wife was at home as he spoke preparing for celebrations for impending good news within the family."_

Ginny finished reading the report and although she was annoyed, she couldn't help smiling looking at the photographs, reminding her of their kiss the day before. Then she realized that the whole wizarding community of Britain had now seen her rampant display of affection towards Harry and she reddened with embarrassment. Glancing over the rest of the six-page spread, it appeared they had been followed around London for the whole day!** "How did they get these photos?"** breathed Ginny, disturbed. **"I knew something wasn't right when we left the hospital, I felt like someone, or something, was watching us. How they got the photo of us in the exam room… I don't know. I'm so sorry Gin; your family's going to be furious!"** Harry sighed and rested his head back in his hands, is face weary. They sat like this in silence. Eventually Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry, she pulled his head up gently, their eyes meeting. Harry pushed his chair back and wrapped his arms around Ginny's hips, resting his head on her stomach. Ginny wanted Harry so badly, she moved closer to him before straddling him. He smiled before lifting his hands, pulling Ginny's face closer to his. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Harry's hands moved down across Ginny's back while she ran her hands through his messy hair. Harry's hands reached Ginny's hips moving quickly back up, taking her top with him. They stopped kissing momentarily for Harry to pull the top over her head. He looked down expectantly but alas there was another hurdle before he could see Ginny's beautiful breasts, what was the point of bras again?! Harry growled and began fiddling with the clasp. Ginny laughed, reaching back to unclasp it, **"You didn't think I would just wonder downstairs with my boobs hanging out when there's a sex-deprived beast on the loose!" **Harry sighed, **"Sometimes you're so damn hard Ginny Weasley!" **He began to kiss Ginny's neck and chest, pulling her bra free from her breasts. Ginny arched into Harry's body, throwing her head back, pressing against his groin. They both moaned in pleasure. **"Harry,"** Ginny began through pants, moans and kisses, **"People think I'm pregnant, mum sent me a howler, Fleur's upset her announcement's ruined…" **Ginny's voice trailed off to be replaced by a moan. **"You're just skinnier than usual and your stomach's swollen from the cut,"** Harry pushed Ginny onto the table moving down to kiss across the purple scar that dominated Ginny's belly.

Ginny began to scratch at Harry's t-shirt, desperate to see and feel more of him. Harry straightened up, pulling his top off, revealing his muscular chest. Ginny gasped at the beautiful sight sitting up, pulling at her pyjama bottoms, Harry followed her lead and pulled his off too. Ginny lay naked on the table, Harry standing before her wearing only his pants. Harry picked Ginny up, her legs wrapping around his hips. He could feel how wet she was, the warmth of her juices against his bare skin was too much for Harry. He ripped his pants off, holding Ginny up with one arm. She paused, looking down, **"Harry,"** she stuttered** "I don't think… this is my first time…I, I don't think it's going to fit,"** Harry suddenly became conscious of his member pressing against Ginny. She moaned loudly **"Sit down,"** she commanded. Harry resumed his seat with Ginny still straddling him. She stood up, placing Harry at her entrance, trying to forget her fears about his size. Harry sucked on her nipple while caressing her other breast. Ginny placed her hands on his shoulders, using him for leverage. Slowly lowering herself onto Harry, who was groaning non-stop, Ginny moaned, pain and pleasure coursing through her veins. Harry was resisting bucking into Ginny who had thrown her head back, he was now filling her completely. Ginny moved her body closer to Harry, **"One sec,"** she panted in his ear**. **Harry held her close and a shock was sent through his body when she began to slowly move up and down.. The moaned together, Harry thrusting slightly, never had they both felt so complete and in love with anyone.

Harry picked her up and moved her back onto the table, gaining more control. He rocked back and forth, pulling out of her completely before slamming back in. Her legs tightened around his waist and her muscles clenched around Harry's cock, **"Harder, faster!" **she panted. A few moments later, Ginny's whole body shuddered and she let out a cry. Her warm juices covered his cock and with a few more thrusts, Harry was sent over the edge, shouting Ginny's name. He collapsed on top of Ginny, breathing heavily. Ginny was still shaking slightly, she had never experienced such an orgasm!

They lay like this for a few minutes, sharing tender kisses. Harry stood up and pulled Ginny up with him. The laced their fingers together and stared intently at each other. **"Do you want this Harry?"** Ginny asked earnestly and Harry knew, he had never wanted anything more, **"I love you," **he whispered. Ginny rested her head on his chest, **"I love you to."**


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny never thought she would be comfortable with anybody seeing her naked, especially the state her body was in! But as Harry caressed her, she couldn't remember a happier time. They were in the shower and Harry was making his way down her neck, kissing every part he could get at. He straightened up, cupping Ginny's face in his large hands, staring into her eyes. They had to be at the Burrow in an hour. Three hours ago, they had decided to separate themselves and go and get dressed. Three hours later, they were still together and struggling to take their hands off of each other! Harry groaned, obviously frustrated**, "You stay here; I'll go and get dressed. Don't leave for ten minutes!"** Ginny peeled her body away from Harry's warm, wet body and sighed. She didn't think she would ever get used to being this intimate with Harry. Then it hit her, they would go to the Burrow tonight, sit through a dinner together and then Harry would leave Ginny at her home to go back to his. He wouldn't exactly be staying the night, her family loved Harry and Ginny but they didn't like Harry with Ginny! Ginny turned off the shower and stepped out; hmmm…Harry had taken the last towel. She guessed she would just have to go to Harry naked! She crept up the hall quietly and pushed at Harry's door. There he was, in his underwear, his muscular chest and arms working as he tried to fix his wild hair. He saw a flash of red and Ginny stood in front of him, beginning to kiss his chest and neck. **"Gin…"** Harry began to protest but Ginny kissed him full on the lips before whispering in his ear** "I was just thinking, I'm going back home tonight and my family are only going to complicate things from there"** her voice was husky and seductive, pulling Harry in. **"I just never realised '**_**our last time'**_** was going to be the last time for a while, and I want to remember it, every…single…moment…" **Ginny trailed kisses across Harry's jawline in between each word before kissing him full on the lips. She pressed her naked body against his bare chest. He growled, pressing his groin into her stomach. That was all Ginny needed, she hopped up onto his hips, he stumbled back with surprise at her forwardness. He felt his way to the bed, feeling Ginny up while kissing her, not pausing for breath. When he fell back onto the soft mattress, Ginny sat up, her wetness on Harry's underwear becoming more apparent. She ran her hands across Harry's chest, leaning forward to kiss each nipple. Ginny rose up onto her knees, pulling Harry's underwear down. His penis sprang forward, ready to perform it's duty but Ginny wasn't quite ready yet! She lowered herself onto him, the tip of his dick going inside of her. He groaned and sweat beaded down his forehead but Ginny lifted up. Harry pulled down on her hips but she resisted, moving her hand between her legs and playing with her clit. Harry sat up cupping Ginny's breasts and kissing her collar bone. **"I love you," **Harry mumbled into Ginny's chest. Ginny giggled pulling her hands through Harry's hair and then pushing his face into her breasts. He began to nibble at her nipple and she started to moan, rocking back and forth. Harry decided to take control, catching her off guard, he rolled over, leaning on his elbows. **"You always insist on teasing me Ginny Weasley!" **he growled, nipping at her ears and neck. Harry ground is hips into Ginny before entering into her in one full thrust. Ginny yelled, scratching her way down Harry's back before reaching his bum and pressing down, trying to get closer to Harry if that was possible. He didn't move, letting Ginny get used to him before she began to rock back and forth against Harry and he began thrusting. He pulled out completely and drove his cock right back into Ginny. She yelled every time out of pleasure and need for more of Harry. They began to get into a rhythm, in and out, grunts and groans and kisses. Ginny began to shake uncontrollably, shivers going up her spine. **"Harry…Harry,"** Ginny moaning Harry's name made it unbearable for him. Ginny's wall clamped down around his cock as she screamed out his name. Harry gave a final thrust, shooting his seed into Ginny.

Harry lay heavy on top of Ginny; she loved the feeling of him in her, around her, going so long without Harry made Ginny love him even more. Harry began to kiss Ginny. She was exhausted but still wanted more, Harry began to harden inside of her and automatically she began to move up and down, filling with pleasure. This was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life; making love to Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

A little while later, Ginny and Harry sat in the cosy kitchen of the Burrow. They found the distance between them unbearable! The Weasley family, the brothers in particular, had decided to ignore the hippogriff in the room and not mention the whole kissing incident in 'The Daily Prophet'. That didn't stop Ginny's siblings throwing dirty glances at Harry every time they thought Ginny or their parents weren't looking. Ginny shook her head, smiling to herself; she couldn't believe she had had sex for the first time less than twelve hours ago with the guy she had loved since she was ten years old! Things were only going to get better from here!

Mrs. Weasley had smothered Ginny in kisses, made sure she was alright, and then berated her for a good while about learning where and when the time was right and to be more private with her affairs as it affected the family more than her. Her eyes glazed over, not wanting to lose this feeling of euphoria. At the end, Ginny apologised to her mum and then the whole family, especially Fleur {even though she said she hadn't minded at all and that Mrs. Weasley had been exaggerating!}. She said she would write to 'The Daily Prophet' tomorrow and correct their rather false article!

Harry glanced across the table at Ginny and winked. They had been playing footsies just to remain in physical contact with each other. **"You're very quiet this evening Ginny"** Ginny came back to reality to see all eyes turned to her anxiously, **"I'm just tired" **{that wasn't a lie!}** "Go up to bed, dear."** Mrs Weasley began to fuss over Ginny, ushering her upstairs. The mad rush to get to the Burrow at 6 o'clock after they had lost track of time, had taken it out of Ginny, along with other strenuous activities and she welcomed her comfortable bed.

Ginny lay in bed, straining to hear any sound of Harry. She so wanted to see him and hold him. Even just thinking of Harry relaxed Ginny and soon she was asleep.

Many floors below, Harry kept on trying to excuse himself. He wanted to Apparate straight up to Ginny's room! Bill stood up, clearing his throat, **"As you all know, we have an announcement, you've probably already guessed but…"** Bill paused, glancing down lovingly at Fleur before continuing, **"Fleur is pregnant!"** There was uproar in the room at the confirmation of the news. Harry jumped up along with the rest of the Weasleys to congratulate the expectant parents.

The rest of the night passed in a bit of a blur. Harry found himself dozing in and out of conversations. He couldn't help but imagine him and Ginny having a night like this, announcing the pregnancy of his child. He looked into the fire dancing before his eyes, picturing Ginny heavy with his child, she was so beautiful…** "Harry, dear?" **Harry jumped, looking away from the fire to Mrs Weasley, **"Perhaps you should go, you've been in and out of sleep for the past hour!"** Harry found himself agreeing with and within ten minutes he was home with leftovers to last him a week! Harry trudged up to bed, it was 11:30 and Ginny was probably already asleep. Still, Harry didn't want to do anything but lie beside her. Changing into his pyjamas, he slipped under the bed covers and closed his eyes, thinking only of Ginny.

A loud roar from below had awoken Ginny from her slumber, Bill and Fleur must have made their announcement. Ginny smiled, imagining Harry and her making the announcement that they were having a baby. A boy or a girl? Or even twins! Ginny's eyes grew heavy again. The summer sun began to drop below the horizon. Drifting off to sleep, Ginny could swear she felt Harry's strong arms embrace her from behind; she melted into them, letting them protect her from any harm.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny woke with a start, she was boiling and sweating, her blood pumping around her body at such a speed that her heart raced. Harry sat up beside her, slightly drowsy but alert, not questioning why he was there, Ginny gasped **"Harry, something's wrong!"** Harry pulled Ginny into a sitting position and got out of the bed. He pushed the bedside lamp onto the floor and it shattered into a thousand pieces. Harry paused, he heard a noise from below, somebody was running up the stairs. **"I'm sorry,"** Harry whispered, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead, the he Apparated out of the room.

Just as Harry left, Mrs Weasley burst into the room. **"Ginny, what are you doing?" **she froze; Ginny was pale but flushed, now slumping over to the side, gleaming with sweat **"Mum…"** Her voice was fading fast. Mrs Weasley didn't move for a moment **"Arth…Arthur!" **She rushed forward, catching Ginny as she fell onto the bedside table. Mr. Weasley rushed into the room **"Arthur, I'm not sure what's happening! She's searing hot!"** Mrs. Weasley's voice was high-pitched and panicked as she rambled on. All Arthur could see what his wife had failed to notice, her hands were covered in blood. **"St. Mungo's,** **now!"**

Hermione lay peacefully beside Ron. He had gone with her to Australia, apparently her parents had taken to travelling and they had spent the last week tracking them across the country. Ron stirred; something was pulling him out of his deep slumber. Ron opened his eyes to a patronus in the form of a weasel. It sat at the foot of the bed, staring at him. Ron fumbled with his wand, turning on the lights and shaking Hermione awake. Ron recognised the patronus as his father's, what could be so important that it couldn't be sent by letter at a reasonable time?! The weasel sat patiently until Ron and Hermione were awake, then it began to speak or rather, Mr. Weasley did. **"At St. Mungo's with Ginny, come quickly!"** Hermione hopped out of bed immediately using her wand to pack the clothes and food from around the room. Ron sat, processing the message. St. Mungo's, his parents had never brought any of his siblings or he to St. Mungo's, even when the twin's prank backfired, turning Ron inside out! That meant it was serious, but he had only seen Ginny a few hours earlier, he had Apparated home especially for the announcement… She had been fine. **"Ron, we have to go now, we don't know how serious it is but lets hope for the best."** Hermione was babbling, even though her voice remained calm. Ron stood and grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to be the voice of reason. **"They've brought her to St. Mungo's, it's serious, my parents will be panicked, my brothers will be panicked, we cannot arrive in a panic!"**

And so minutes later, Ron and Hermione walked into the family room of the hospital. The whole Weasley family sat pale-faced and dazed. The worst part was Mrs. Weasley sitting in the corner, leaning against her husband. There was no way she would have left Ginny unless things were really bad. It didn't bear even thinking about. Ron stood in the doorway while Hermione broke away from Ron and hugged Mrs. Weasley. They began speaking in low, hurried whispers. Ron's voice broke the silence **"Where's Harry?" **Each brother looked up in turn. All of them had been outraged by the photos in 'The Daily Prophet' and hit had been all they could do to sit through a dinner with Harry, violator of their youngest and only sister.** "He should be here," **Ron continued **"look I know we don't like what's going on with Harry and Ginny but it's happening and he deserves to know." "You're right, go and get him," **Mr. Weasley smiled encouragingly at Ron. His son had never been good with illness in the family and had always used any excuse to get away, still Arthur knew his son meant well.

Ron landed in the park across the road from No.12 Grimmauld Place; his Apparating was a bit off for obvious reasons. For magical eyes only, Ron could see Harry's house, dark except for a single light in the front room. Ron crossed the road and climbed the front steps. He had hardly knocked on the door once before Harry and flung it open, worry etched on his face **"Ron, it's late! Come in! Do you want something to drink? Eat?" **Harry sounded overly cheery, Ron guessed that Harry somehow already knew about Ginny but he put that thought aside. They moved into the front room and Harry looked at Ron, his eyes searching Ron's face for news. **"It's Ginny, I won't go into detail because I want to get back, she's in St. Mungo's, something happened, I came straight here so I don't know the full story but it doesn't look good." **Ron had the feeling Harry knew more about what was wrong with Ginny than he did!** "Well let's go!"** Ron only noticed at that point that Harry was fully dressed and ready to go!

Ginny was fighting the darkness but the agony was overwhelming. She could hear muffled voices sometimes, or the heat of a hand on her cold body, Was she at home in the Burrow? The clinical smell that filled her nostrils suggested otherwise. Ginny couldn't remember why she was here, lying in this strange limbo of sleep and consciousness. Bill and Fleur had made their announcement, she had gone to bed early and had a vague feeling that Harry had been in bed with her…then she was asleep and blank. Just keep breathing she told herself, hoping that she wouldn't be like this for longer.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry about the mix-up with the chapters, more to come soon, keep reading~Yours Truly AF_

Harry sat beside Ginny's bed, at first she had been in a public ward but Harry had paid for a private room. The Weasley family had begun to realise that Harry was serious about his relationship with Ginny. They had even allocated Harry a 'shift' on his own with Ginny, that meant a whole three hours every day with Ginny. Not that they could do much though! Harry read 'The Daily Prophet' from cover to cover, describing all of the photos as well. Word had got out about Ginny's late night, panicked arrival at the hospital and now rumours were flying round. The best ones yet were that Ginny had miscarried her baby, or the other one being the baby had been saved but Ginny had died! At first the stories had upset Harry but now he just found them hilarious. They weren't true and that's all that mattered.

A soft knock pulled Harry out of his uncomfortable sleep. Harry looked at his watch; Mrs. Weasley wasn't due for at least another hour and a half **"Come in," **Harry called out softly even though it seemed nothing could wake Ginny. The familiar figure of Harry's godfather, Sirius entered the room **"Harry, long time no see!"** His voice was hideously loud. **"Ssh!" **Harry insisted, **"You might…" **Sirius interrupted Harry,** "Might what? Wake her up? Right now, that appears to be near impossible, so what's a loud voice here and there!"** Harry began laughing, for the first time he grinned at Sirius, **"Without fail, you always make me laugh by pointing out how ridiculous I'm being! We're all creeping around Ginny, won't say her name, or say anything at all if it's over a whisper! It's silly, she doesn't move, hardly breaths even, let alone get annoyed by some noise!"** Harry was slightly manic, by saying these things out loud it made everything true. Sirius conjured up a chair and moved towards Harry sitting down beside him, **"Listen Harry, nobody knows what's wrong with Ginny but for once, your name being in the paper is good! The whole wizarding community are in uproar, saying you deserve a happy ending, wizards and witches are working to bring her back from the dead when really, she's just having a long sleep!" ** Harry sighed, Sirius made it all sound so easy but he was happy with the simplicity for now. Although they didn't speak, Sirius sat with Harry as he went through his routine; read the paper, describe the pictures, then sit back and watch her intently, looking for any sign of movement.

In Ginny's own little world, she woke up to a loud voice. She couldn't make out who it was, or what they were talking about but it was comforting, knowing she wasn't on her own. Wake up, she told herself, willing her eyes to open but as usual they didn't. The loud voice was gone and Ginny was alone again, lying in the darkness of her own mind.

Harry, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley and the head Healer all stood at the foot of Ginny's bed. After much work, the Healers had come to the conclusion Ginny had been cursed. How? When? Nobody knew, Ginny had been fine for two weeks and nobody could place when she had been left on her own! **"We will test for all of the common curses and move from there," **the Healer spoke softly, smiling kindly at the trio before leaving. **"Molly, are you sure you don't want any company?"** Sirius asked. **"Yes, yes, I'm fine, don't be silly, we have great conversations!" ** Mrs Weasley's feeble attempt at a joke was saddening but she had refused company so Sirius and Harry departed.

After a couple of hours fitful sleep, Hermione went back to her backs. She had been looking through every magical book she could find; trying to find out anything about what could be Ginny's mystery curse. At first the Healers had been annoyed by Ginny's daily letters filled with possible curses but as it became harder and harder to find, they welcomed Hermione's input. **"Leave it for tonight," **Ron groaned, rising from the lumpy couch of Charlie's run-down flat.** "I can't, I'm so close, I know it!" **Hermione whined. So they stayed like this until well into the early hours of the morning, right until Hermione yelped, waking Ron, **"Bloody Hell, Hermione, what do you think you're doing?!" **Hermione threw a dirty look at Ron before looking back to the book **"I told you! Listen to this; 'Andromena Vulna- A rare curse that slashes the skin of those who befall it. The wounds are hard to close and the scar remains forever' blah blah blah, 'the curse is extremely hard to diagnose and if remains in the system long enough, causes the wound to reopen by which follows a sleep close to death' Ron this has to be it!" **Ron, who had indulged Hermione in her fruitless search, seemed excited. **"You've found it! Come on. Lets go!" **Not waiting for a reply, Ron Apparated, Hermione gathered up her things and followed quickly behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny had grown quite used to her state, pain, muffled whispers and the never ending black darkness. Recently however, the voices had become louder, the pain less and the darkness brighter. Ginny didn't feel like she had been drugged anymore, just that she had woken up from a deep sleep and wasn't ready to move or open her eye yet. Her body felt lighter and warmer. One last push to wake up. Come on Ginny, she told herself, you can do it!

The whole Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione, had congregated around Ginny's hospital bed, scanning for the movement of a finger or the flutter of an eyelid. Nothing happened for a few hours but then Ginny gave out a faint sigh. Mrs. Weasley broke down crying in Mr. Weasley's arms, George hugged Fred, Ron kissed Hermione, Bill kissed Fleur, Charlie hugged Percy, Harry just stood there still watching intently. After another while, Ginny's pale eyelids flickered and her hand moved ever so slightly. Harry leant forward, resting his hands on her small feet, he could feel them twitching and warming up, almost like she was coming back from the dead! The Healer came into the room and stopped abruptly, the last time she had been in here only Ron and Hermione had been there, now there was a bloody quidditch team! The Healer cleared her throat, **"Can we clear the room a bit please? Only two or three people, give the poor girl room to wake up!"** Harry automatically turned to leave but Ron grabbed his arm, Fred and George were leaving and Fleur was pulling Bill out who took Charlie with him. Ron looked at his parents who nodded, **"Mate, you should stay, just… just don't hurt her…"** Ron went bright red, Harry took this as his blessing to be with Ginny; not just now but for the rest of their lives. Harry nodded, Ron and Hermione left and Harry returned to the foot of Ginny's bed. Mr and Mrs. Weasley sat on either side of her as the Healer cast a few spells on Ginny and left again. The minutes felt like hours but eventually Ginny began to speak, her eyes still closed, all that came out was a croaking sound. She stopped and began to concentrate on opening her eyes but even that was proving to be too much. All Ginny wanted was Harry, to feel him, to feel his presence but instead there was a constant patting on her forearm that could only be her mother!

The trio had barely moved, it was at least 10 o' clock and they had been there for nearly three hours. Ginny had only just begun to speak but even then, to Harry, it sounded like he was laughing! She kept on saying 'ha' but eventually she managed to utter what she had been trying to say **"Harry." **Mrs. Weasley's let out a mix between a sob and a gasp; she looked up at her husband who smiled gently. Mrs Weasley beckoned Harry to join her beside Ginny. Mr. Weasley got up and walked towards the door, stopping to wait for his wife. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, a mixture between happiness and sadness mingled in her face. **"Harry, the heart wants what it wants; trying to tame it would be like trying to control Fred and George! I learned long ago to guide and nurture, even if my temper did get in the way sometimes, that way I can say I did all I could. Just remember, what you and Ginny have is special, you've both been through so much for ones so young but don't let it stop you living your lives together happily,"** Mrs. Weasley smiled gently. **"Mrs. Weasley, I don't…"** Harry tried to speak but Mrs. Weasley stopped him **"Just promise me you will take my advice,"** she moved across the room towards Mr. Weasley but turned to say one last thing. **"If she's anything like her mother, she will have a temper but I hope I can say it's worth it only for the good times."**

Harry sat with Ginny as she finally opened her eyes, moved and spoke. Harry explained what had happened; Ginny lay in silence, drained of her energy. After a few minutes of silence, Ginny laughed **"Oh Harry, bloody well kiss me already!" **Harry laughed, leaning fro and kissing her tenderly, holding her face in his hands. Ginny shuffled over a bit and Harry kicked of his shoes and climbed into the generous single bed beside Ginny. Ginny curled into his body and her breathing soon became deep with sleep, Harry followed soon after, content that everything was well.


End file.
